hunters_of_methedrasfandomcom-20200214-history
Admin+ Roles
The purpose of this page is to provide a directory to clan members. Unsure who to talk to regarding a clan issue or want to help host an event? The information provided below will direct you to the right person. A secondary purpose of this page is to minimize confusion regarding an individual's role within the clan. The role description provides details on what the clan expects from each rank. Please note that role descriptions may be individualized, as each rank can serve several different purposes. If your name is listed on this page, you are responsible for your corresponding role description. Failure to meet and maintain expectations will result in a demotion.* : *Special accomodations will be considered if the admin team is warned of an absence in advance. Overseer - Owner Owner: Armyman 981 (Deputy Owner: Armyguy359) : Role Description: The owner must be able to run the clan efficiently and effectively. This includes, but is not limited to solving clan problems and maintaining admin ranks. Deputy Owner: Lord Belzon2 : Role Description: The Deputy Owner advises the owner on clan related material. Must be able to lead when owner is unavailable. Helps to promote and demote admin+ ranks. Hosts 70 - combat stat PvM training event when able. Deputy Owner: GROGANxBEARD : Role Description: The Deputy Owner advises the owner on clan related material. Must be able to lead when owner is unavailable. Helps to promote and demote admin+ ranks. Primary enforcer of the clan. Overseer: Grechin-Luva : Role Description: Maintains and facilitates the clan's well-being. Negotiates and mediates clan disputes/arguments/issues. Must be able to effectively articulate ideas and solutions to the Admin+ staff. Assists in enforcing clan rules and provides input for potential promotions and demotions. Overseer: IcyCreamz : Role Description: Events Overseer. Watches the organisers and keeps them on track to make sure they don't get side-tracked or misuse their powers in the clan. Helps them makes decisions and stay on schedule incase something happens to an organiser, also passes messages to the Deputy Owners and Owner from the organiser's if there is a problem. Overseer: Wolfe17 : TBD Overseer: SiiCK K9 : Role Description: Maintains and facilitates the clan's well-being. Negotiates and mediates clan disputes/arguments/issues. Must be able to effectively articulate ideas and solutions to the Admin+ staff. Assists in enforcing clan rules and provides input for potential promotions and demotions. This Overseer position also assists in maintaining and updating the clan Wiki page. :: Coordinators Events Coordinator: Kings of SS : Role Description: Ensures events run smoothly and gets feedback from Event Organisers. Hosts events and posts event related content onto the Wiki. Acts as a substitute host for planned events that the original Organiser cannot attend. : Clan Citadel Coordinator: Atolus : Role Description: The Citadel Coordinator must determine who needs to cap and provide encouraging reminders to clan members. The Citadel Coordinator will work directly with a Citadel Organiser, sharing responsibility for citadel capping and upgrades. Uploads information on the Wiki about the citadel regarding the skillplots and benefits. Clan Media/Public Relations Coordinator: Cow Beardula : Role Description: Uploads videos on youtube and also streaming events and content. Ensures we're more known outside of the game such as on YouTube and Twitter. Organisers Event Organiser: Aazzzzzzza : Role Description: Organises and hosts MiniGame and Low-Level Bossing events. Added responsibilities include maintaining guides on abilities and set-ups on the Wiki. Also teaches players how to effectively use abilities in PvP. Events Organiser: Arcaneeee : Role Description: Organises and hosts Low-Level Bossing events. Also hosts occasional Hide and Seek games. Event Organiser: Dict8torBunny : Role Description: Organises and hosts Middle-Level Bossing and MiniGame events. Event Organiser: Tom PvM : Role Description: Organises and hosts High-Level Bossing events, such as Nex, Kalphite King, Corporeal Beast, Vorago, etc. Also hosts Dungeoneering events. Event Organiser: I Spend : Role Description: Organises and hosts general Bossing and Dungeoneering events. Events hosted by this Organiser will cater to USA time zones. Events Organiser: Tuj : Role Description: TBD Admins Admin: TehNewD : Role Description: Monitors chat to ensure there's no problems and gives feedback to overseer+ in case of any serious problems. Recruits and also keeps clan chat active. Avatar Warden: FieryBeric : Role Description: Holds Avatar on the home world so clanmates may receive an XP bonus. Monitors chat to ensure there's no problems and gives feedback to overseer+ in case of any serious problems. Recruits and also keeps clan chat active. Avatar Warden: DiBastiani : Role Description: Holds Avatar on the home world so clanmates may receive an XP bonus. Monitors chat to ensure there's no problems and gives feedback to overseer+ in case of any serious problems. Recruits and also keeps clan chat active. Generalized Postion Guidelines Owner - Runs the clan, maintains admins, solves problems in the clan, anything else that arises. Deputy - Advisor to the owner, leads when owner is not available and helps to select admin+ ranks. Overseer - Enforces clan rules and helps to select admin+ ranks. As well as one particular person ensuring the events are all ok and report back to overseers. Coordinator - Very broad range of roles, including events coordinator who manages the events, video coordinator who mantains the media outlook of the clan such as videos and streaming. Recruiting coordinator will manage recruiting promotions, proboation check and manage points system (yet to be implemented). F2P coordinator represents F2P interests and views in the clan, essentially their voice. Clan diplomat manages our relationships with other clans to ensure we have allies, inter-clan events and maintain a good reptutation with ohters. There will be more roles for this. To see the Job Listings for Coordinator Roles, click here! Organisers - Either host events which will be on the clan noticeboard, here and the forum/website. They pretty much host and run the events that clan members may attend. Admin - Recruits new people to clan, monitors chat to ensure it's running smoothly and take action in extreme cases. Must report problems to overseer+. The other admin job is avatar warden where this Admin is expected to take out the avatar as much as possible. General - TBD